collisionthegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Shiva
Shiva is an Arm that Dante wields in battle. It is an Ice-type weapon. Location Awarded after the Shiva's Chamber boss fight. In the Ice Cavern north of the Pillars of Nosgoth, Shiva has frozen solid the Lake of the Dead. Souls that have passed on cannot enter the Spectral Realm and be reincarnated. To break the ice, the group will have to face Shiva and stop her from making the lake a prison of souls. Once Shiva is defeated, she agrees to help the party and transforms into a pair of frost-bringing gauntlets. Qualities Like Rebellion, Shiva is average in speed and strength. However, rather than combine the two, its attacks have either one quality or the other. Swift moves like the Million Kick do little damage, but are quick and stun the enemy. Powerful moves like the Frost Uppercut and the Killer Bee do heavy damage, but are slightly slower than average. As an Ice-type weapon, it does extra damage against Dragon, Flying, Grass, and Ground enemies. The only type of enemy resistant to Ice attacks are Ice and Water enemies. Avoiding using Shiva against them shouldn't be difficult. Techniques Shiva's techniques focus on a set-'em-up, knock-'em-down style of fighting. Fast, weak attacks that build up damage give way to strong, slow attacks that finish off most enemies. Natural for an Ice-type, it also has many paralyzing moves that allow Dante to freeze enemies in order to focus on others. Note: Technique upgrades require that the original technique be purchased first. Aerial Hammer (5,000) A mid-air attack that delivers a haymaker to an enemy in the air, knocking them down to the ground. Aerial Hammer Upgrade (15,000) An upgrade to the Aerial Hammer technique that increases its damage. Air Hike (30,000) A jumping move that creates a platform of ice under Dante's feet, allowing him to jump a second time in mid-air. Atmosphere Kick (5,000) A series of quickly revolving kicks that launch an enemy up into the air. Atmosphere Kick Upgrade (10,000) An upgrade to the Atmosphere Kick technique that increases the speed at which the kicks are delivered. Crystal (35,000) An attack that thrusts the gauntlets into the ground, causing ice spikes to raise up in the surrounding area, damaging enemies. Crystal Upgrade (50,000) An upgrade to the Crystal technique that sends a second wave of ice spikes up from the ground. Icicle (10,000) A ranged attack that fires a blast of ice at an enemy. Charging the attack will increase its damage. Icicle Power Upgrade (25,000) An upgrade to the Icicle technique that makes it more powerful, causing greater damage to an enemy. Icicle Speed Upgrade (25,000) An upgrade to the Icicle technique that makes it quicker, allowing Dante to aim and charge the blast with deadly speed. Icicle Freeze Upgrade (50,000) An upgrade to the Icicle technique that, on top of damaging an enemy, also causes them to freeze in place. Rolling Freeze (15,000) A maneuver that, when rolling on the ground, causes enemies that touch Dante to freeze. Snow Flurry (10,000) A blizzard of punches that follows at the end of a combo. Snow Flurry Upgrade (25,000) An upgrade to the Snow Flurry technique that increases the speed at which the blows are delivered. Straight (5,000) A strong lunge attack similar to Rebellion's Stinger, it propels Dante forward to deal heavy damage against an enemy. It is, however, slower, though it does knock its target down almost universally. Straight Upgrade (15,000) An upgrade to the Straight technique that creates a shockwave as it lands, causing nearby enemies to be knocked down. Category:Skills Category:Arms